New Planet B
New Planet B is a hospitable planet and the current whereabouts of the (possible) only 2 alive members of the B species. It is also the current home area of WW, the as-of-now CEO of the highly famous and wealthy WW Industries. Name and etymology New Planet B's name comes due to the fact that the planet is the new home planet of Planet B, and possibly the only 2 members alive of the B species. Chronology Creation The planet seemed to have been custom-made in the escape pod housing B.B and Miss B, the escape pod used highly advanced technology to convert space matter into the hospitable planet it is now known as. Technology that, as of now, is inconceivable in nature. Information Age Analyzing the oldest of materials on the planet, the planet seems to only be around 1500+ years old. A quite far outcry compared to other planets which are billions of years old. The original inhabitants of the planet, B.B and Miss B, seem to be older than the planet itself. This is due to their original home planet being the original Planet B. Life Before anyone moved, the environment of the planet is absolutely barren of life besides B.B and Miss B. Flora is prevalent and well-grown, alongside being surprisingly well-kept despite the absolute lack of animals. The water is seemingly fresh and is safe to consume, it looks as if the planet refreshes the water at night. Alongside that, pink and white clouds are visible in the air, yet no records exist of them causing rainfall or storms, as the grass and other plant life are visibly moisturized at night. Future As of this writing, 13 people have established a home on this planet. Regarding the planet, due to its premature state compared to other planets, it is unknown how the planet will develop further, besides a growing population. Physical characteristics The planet is round, with a purple glowing atmosphere surrounding it. The surface seems to act to ward off intruders, since from outer space it resembles a face, while if you breach the atmosphere the environment resembles the appearance of many hospitable planets: clear blue skies and healthy plant life. Areas of the planet are lushed with green life and blue waters. There are random holes inside hills, upside-down trees, and massive bodies of water. In the middle of the green fields is a large town, housing each and everyone who has chosen to live on the planet. Geography Long ago, both Miss B and B.B visited their new surrounding. With each new island discovered, they named each continent themselves. However, as can be seen with new islands such as Blopy's Island, the names of each place on the map is always subject to change. Since each continent was named during their toddler phases, some continents have either simple names or reviews. Despite that, they refuse to change the locations whose names are literally just reviews. A continent that seems to be locked off from access is "Skin Cube Reserve". Even though its name implies plainly disturbing imagery, nobody except the Bs are able to access it. Attempting to travel to the location would either bring the traveler to continents next to Skin Cube Reserve or the mode of transport will automatically turn around. Locations Buildings and monuments * House of B Category:Kluns-Exclusive Category:Planets